totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cindy
Cindy, labeled as The Native, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. She, like Lucas, never officially joined. The production crew found her at the filming location, and she refused to leave. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Cindy was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility. Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. She was chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three- The Thrashing Rabbits lost the tribe order challenge because the guys fought over first place. She was is Lequisha's alliance. However, she was tricked by Julio into voting for "The Hobo". Chapter Four - Cindy made it to the top of the volcano in the first two hours. She voted for Julio. Chapter Five - Cindy was chosen to join the new tribe, the Conquering Sloths. They won by not looking for any immunity idols, and got a cruise and invincibility. Chapter Six - Cindy was chosen to run in the three-legged race with Billy, and to take dares. She voted for Billy. Chapter Seven - Cindy was a defender with Dustin. She was taken hostage by "The Rat" and Jacob into confessing where the Conquering Sloths flag was hidden. Cindy voted for Julio. Chapter Eight - She and Veronica were regretting voting Billy off instead of Julio. She and Veronica raced next to each other, and Cindy told Veronica how "The Rat" thought she liked Lucas. Veronica didn't believe her when she said she didn't. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Nine- Cindy and Dustin discussed voting after Veronica and Julio collapsed during the challenge. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Ten - Cindy, Dustin, and Julio decided to vote out Veronica next. Cindy was very excited that the winning tribe got to go to an Amard tribe. Cindy performed her ability to get out of a cage that is underwater while handcuffed and blindfolded. The Conquering Sloths won immunity and reward. Chapter Eleven - Cindy was the only Conquering Sloth enjoying the trip to the Amard tribe, because she was from Amard. She fell asleep closest to the finish line for her team. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Cindy thought about quitting but decided against it. Cindy joined the Surviving Dragons tribe, which is the merged tribe. Cindy passed out in the hay after 1,001 needles were in her back. She joined an alliance lead by "The Rat" and voted for Dustin because he was an outsider and nobody wanted him to be a swing vote later. She voted Dustin. Chapter Thirteen - Cindy left "The Rat's" alliance. She rode in a canoe with Veronica and Lucas. Veronica bossed them around, but Cindy stood up to her. Cindy joined Elian's alliance, but protested voting out Lucas. Cindy voted for Lucas. Chapter Fourteen - Cindy officially became a member of Elian's alliance. She puked in the challenge after eating the mud pie to quickly. She voted for Jaz. Chapter Fifteen - Cindy was one of the people comforting Dyl after Belle was eliminated. Cindy was paired with Jacob in the challenge. She made an air vehicle that Jacob pedaled. They crashed, but ran to the finish line. Cindy voted for "The Rat." Chapter Sixteen - Elian, Jacob, and Dyl helped Cindy win the fire-making challenge. Cindy voted for Veronica. Chapter Seventeen - Cindy's tribe revealed that she was afraid of being left alone, and that she was claustrophobic. She had to stay alone and in a small tube for three hours. She succeeded and got invincibility. She voted for Jaz. Chapter Eighteen - Cindy said that she had a dream that she won. She couldn't use the money on Amard so she moved away. Cindy let Dyl follow her in the challenge, but got scared when bats carried him away. She was still afraid of being left alone. Cindy voted for Jacob. Chapter Nineteen - Cindy was paired with Elian for the challenge. She came up with the idea of going back to camp, and getting to tribal council from there. Cindy couldn't come up with a good reason for being allowed to stay, so she was voted off. She said that she didn't mind, but she cried a little. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Cindy returned for Total Drama All-Stars, but forgot most of the English she learned for participating in Total Drama Paradise. She was put on the Striving Lions team. She saw team-captain Dyl away from the group carving his name and his girlfriend's name into a tree. She was chosen as the bravest person on her team, but cowered away when she had to eat bugs. She showed everyone Dyl's mental breakdown, and later voted him off. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Cindy was in Lequisha's alliance to vote out Jacob. Cindy was then in an alliance with Veronica and Sam. Cindy's main alliance was then Veronica. Cindy agreed to vote Veronica out with Dustin and Julio. Cindy joined "The Rat's" alliance. Cindy left the alliance. Cindy joined Elian's alliance. Background Cindy grew up in a small tribe. Her father was the tribe leader. She and her dad frequently went hunting together. She had no idea what was going on when the TDP producers came to Amard. She would frequently attack the production set, even tipping over a crane. She stopped after they gave her chicken nuggets. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Cindy's appearance is an edit of Izzy. *Cindy received four votes. *Cindy was the eighth jury member. *Cindy lives on Amard. *Cindy's final image was made by Fanny. Total Drama All-Stars *Cindy no longer speaks proper English in season four. Category:Total Drama Paradise